la_bd_de_journal_au_quebecfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Petit Journal, par titres anglais
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Petit Journal, par titres anglais * ? de ? traduit Quelques-Uns de nos Chefs de Guerre - Le Petit Journal 1944 * ? de Vic Dohanue traduit En Route pour la Lune - Aller et Retour! - Le Petit Journal 1947 A: *Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren traduit Loups de Mer - Le Petit Journal 1942-1943 *Akwas de Mike Roy traduit Akwas - Le Petit Journal 1964-1965 *Apartment 3-G de Alex Kotzky traduit Appartement 3-G - Le Petit Journal 1961-1962 puis 1966-1969 *Archie de Bob Montana traduit Serge - Le Petit Journal 1959-1972 B: *B.C. de Johnny Hart traduit Dinosorius - Le Petit Journal 1966-1970 *Batman de Bob Kane traduit L'Homme Chauve-Souris - Le Petit Journal 1943-1946 *Ben Casey de Neil Adams traduit Ben Casey - Le Petit Journal 1965-1966 *Betty Boop de Max Fleisher traduit Betty Boop - Le Petit Journal 1937-1938 *Book-of-the-Month Club traduit Club du Livre du Mois - Le Petit Journal 1943-1948 *Brenda Starr Reporter de Dale Messick traduit Lida la Journaliste - Le Petit Journal 1959-1971 *Broom-Hilda de Russell Myers traduit Hilda - Le Petit Journal 1974 *Bugs Bunny de Warner Bros. traduit Jeannot Lapin - Le Petit Journal 1960-1966 puis 1973 *Buttons de Sam Leff traduit Troipommes - Le Petit Journal 1959-1960 C: *Captain from Castile de Book-of-the-Month Club de Samuel Shellabarger par Neil O'Keefe traduit Un Capitaine de Castille - Le Petit Journal 1946 *Captain Kate de Jerry Skelly traduit Capitaine Jeanne - Le Petit Journal 1967-1971 *Carnival de Dick Turner traduit Riez... Si vous le Voulez - Le Petit Journal 1948-1951 *Cass Timberlane de Book-of-the-Month Club de Sinclair Lewis par James Montgomery Flagg traduit Cass Timberlane - Le Petit Journal 1945-1946 *Channel Chuckles de Bil Keane traduit Rien Comme la Télévision - Le Petit Journal 1957-1958 *Chris Welkin, Planeteer de Art Sansom traduit Léo Welkin Pilote de l'Espace - Le Petit Journal 1958-1961 *Cinderella (Disney 1950) de Walt Disney traduit Cendrillon - Le Petit Journal1950 *Closer Than We Think de Arthur Radebaugh traduit Plus Tôt qu'on ne le Pense - Le Petit Journal 1958-1960 *Curly Kayoe de Sam Leff traduit Jos - Le Petit Journal 1959 *Curly Kayoe de Sam Leff traduit Jos Flicoteux - Le Petit Journal 1954-1959 *Curly Kayoe featuring Buttons de Sam Leff traduit Jos Flicoteux présente Troipommes - Le Petit Journal 1959 *Cynthia de Irving Novick traduit Les Aventures de Mireille - Le Petit Journal 1946-1947 D: *Daisy Kenyon de Book-of-the-Month Club de Elizabeth Janeway par James Montgomery Flagg traduit La Lutte de Daisy Kenyon - Le Petit Journal 1946 *Davy Crockett de Sam Glankoff traduit Davy Crockett, un Héros Sans Peur - Le Petit Journal 1947 *Dick's Adventures in Dreamland de Neil O'Keeffe traduit Le Rêve de Pierre - Le Petit Journal 1947 *Dixie Dugan de John H. Striebel traduit Dixie Dugan - Le Petit Journal 1952-1953 *Don Winslow of the Navy de Frank V. Martinek traduit Le Commandant Sans-Peur - Le Petit Journal 1942-1943 puis 1954 *Donald Duck (Silly Symphony) de Walt Disney traduit Donald le Canard - Le Petit Journal 1937 *Donald Duck de Walt Disney traduit Donald Duck - Le Petit Journal 1940 *Dondi de Irwin Hasen traduit Gazou - Le Petit Journal 1961-1966 *Donnie de Darrell McClure traduit L'Étonnante Aventure de Victor et Mistoufle - Le Petit Journal 1937-1938 *Dotty Dripple de Buford Tun] traduit Blandine - Le Petit Journal 1947-1973 *Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald traduit Dr. Kildare - Le Petit Journal 1966 *Drift Marlo de Tom Cooke traduit Daniel Marleau - Le Petit Journal 1962-1966 E: *Easter Story de John J. Sunley traduit La Passion du Christ - Le Petit Journal 1950 *Etta Kett de Paul Robinson traduit Lili Rubis - Le Petit Journal 1937-1946 F: *Fan Fare de Walt Ditzen traduit Elzéar - Le Petit Journal 1954-1958 *Fearless Fosdick bande à l'intérieur de Li'l Abner de Al Capp traduit Albert l'Insipide - Le Petit Journal bande à l'intérieur de Abner le Petit Américain - Le Petit Journal 1948-1952 *Ferd'nand de MIK (Henning Mikkelsen) traduit Ferd'nand - Le Petit Journal 1952-1974 *Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond traduit Guy l'Éclair - Le Petit Journal 1936 *Flook de Wally Fawkes traduit Jumbo l'Aventurier - Le Petit Journal1951-1953 G: *Gene Autry de Bert Laws traduit Gene Autry - Le Petit Journal 1954-1956 *Guadalcanal Diary de Book-of-the-Month Club de Richard Tregaskis par I.B. Hazelton traduit Mon Journal à Guadalcanal - Le Petit Journal 1944 H: *Hawks of the Seas de Will Eisner alias Willis Rensie traduit Faucons de la Mer - Le Petit Journal 1946-1948 *Hawkshaw the Detective de Gus Mager alias Watso traduit Hawkshaw le Détective - Le Petit Journal 1933-1937 *Henry de Carl Anderson traduit Henri - Le Petit Journal 1948-1973 *Hi and Lois de Walker traduit [[Bob et Lise - Le Petit Journal] 1966 *Hollywood Johnnie de Jim Pabian traduit La Vie à Hollywood - Le Petit Journal 1947-1948 *How It Began de Paul Berdanier traduit L'Histoire Curieuse - Le Petit Journal 1937 *Hubert de Dick Wingert traduit Hubert - Le Petit Journal 1947-1973 *Hunchback of Notre-Dame de Dick Briefer traduit Le Bossu de Notre-Dame - Le Petit Journal 1939-1940 *Hungry Hill de Book-of-the-Month Club de Daphne Du Maurier par Rodlow Willar traduit La Côte de la Faim - Le Petit Journal 1943 I: *Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Rusell Stamm traduit Paulette la Femme Invisible - Le Petit Journal 1947 J: *Jasper de Nathaniel Simpkins traduit Jasper - Le Petit Journal 1971-1972 *Jeff Cobb de Pete Hoffman traduit Guy Lemieux - Le Petit Journal 1954-1958 *Joseph the Provider de Book-of-the-Month Club de Thomas Mann par C.B. Falls traduit Joseph le Pourvoyeur - Le Petit Journal 1945 *Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond traduit Jim la Jungle - Le Petit Journal1936 K: *Ken Weston de Jerry Siegel traduit Léo Lambert - Le Petit Journal 1954-1955 *Kerry Drake de Alfred Andriola traduit Claude Darmont - Le Petit Journal 1953-1964 *King Aroo de Jack Kent traduit Le Roi Zozo - Le Petit Journal 1950-1952 *King of the Royal Mounted de Allen Dean puis Jim Gary traduit Le Sergent Roy de la Police Montée - Le Petit Journal 1936-1954 L: *Life's Like That de Fred Neher traduit C'est la Vie - Le Petit Journal 1953-1966 *Li'l Abner de Al Capp traduit Abner le Petit Américain - Le Petit Journal 1948-1952 *Little Sport de John Rouson traduit Pit Fait du Sport - Le Petit Journal 1952-1957 *Long Sam de Bob Lubbers traduit Anna Belle - Le Petit Journal 1954-1960 *Look to the Mountain de Book-of-the-Month Club de Le Grand Cannon, Jr. par John Fulton traduit L'Espoir Vient de la Montagne - Le Petit Journal 1944 *Lorna Doone de James Carroll Mansfield traduit L'Histoire de Lorna Doone - Le Petit Journal 1947 *Louie de Harry Hanan traduit Eusèbe - Le Petit Journal 1947-1974 M: *Mandrake the Magician de Phil Davis traduit Mandrake Roi de la Magie - Le Petit Journal 1936-1954 *Marmaduke de Brad Anderson traduit Sultan - Le Petit Journal 1972-1973 *Martha Wayne de Wilson Scruggs traduit L'Histoire de Marthe Raymond - Le Petit Journal 1953-1954 *Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney traduit Mickey - Le Petit Journal 1936-1937 *Mister Breger de Dave Breger traduit Elphège Labroue - Le Petit Journal 1948-1970 *Mr. Abernathy de Frank Ridgeway traduit Monsieur Saint-Gallon - Le Petit Journal 1960-1973 *Mr. Merryweather bande-compagnon de Carnival de Dick Turner traduit M. Bellehumeur - Le Petit Journal bande-compagnon de Riez... Si vous le Voulez - Le Petit Journal 1948-1951 *Mrs. Mike de Book-of-the-Month Club de Benedict et Nancy Freedman par John H. Crosman traduit Madame Mike - Le Petit Journal 1947 *Myra North Special Nurse de Charles Coll traduit [l'Aventureuse - Le Petit Journal 1940-1941 O: *Our Ever Changing World de Murphy Anderson traduit Notre Monde toujours Changeant - Le Petit Journal *Out Our Way de Walt Wetterberg traduit Dans Notre Patelin - Le Petit Journal 1966-1973 P: *Peanuts de Charles Schulz traduit Pinottes - Le Petit Journal 1958-1971 *Perry Mason The Case of the Black-Eyed Blonde de Book-of-the-Month Club de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout traduit La Blonde à l'Oeil au Beurre Noir - Le Petit Journal 1945 *Pinocchio Silly Symphony de Walt Disney traduit Symphonie Folâtre Pinoche - Le Petit Journal 1939-1940 *Pogo de Walt Kelly traduit Pogo - Le Petit Journal 1952-1954 R: *Radio Patrol de Charlie Scmidt traduit Roland Cassecou et son Chien Tom - Le Petit Journal 1936-1938 *Red Morning de Book-of-the-Month Club de Ruby Frazier Frey par Lawrence Butcher traduit Le Matin Rouge - Le Petit Journal 1947-1948 *Rex Morgan M.D. de Marvin Bradley traduit Le Docteur Lebon - Le Petit Journal 1953-1971 *Robin Hood and Company de Charles Snelgrove traduit Robin des Bois - Le Petit Journal 1938 *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer de Rube Grossman traduit Rodolphe le Renne au Nez Rouge - Le Petit Journal 1957 S: *Scamp de Walt Disney traduit Scamp - Le Petit Journal 1970-1973 *Sherlock Holmes de Frank Giacoia traduit Sherlock Holmes - Le Petit Journal 1954-1956 *Silly Symphony de Walt Disney traduit Symphonie Folâtre - Le Petit Journal 1936-1940 *Silly Symphony Pinocchio de Walt Disney traduit Symphonie Folâtre Pinoche - Le Petit Journal 1939-1940 *Silly Symphony Three Little Kittens de Walt Disney traduit Symphonie Folâtre Les Aventures de Trois Petits Chats - Le Petit Journal 1936 *Silly Symphony The Life and Adventures of Elmer Elephant de Walt Disney traduit Symphonie Folâtre Les Aventures de Fan Fan - Le Petit Journal 1936 *Silly Symphony The Life and Adventures of Elmer Elephant de Walt Disney traduit Symphonie Folâtre Les Aventures de Fan Fan le Petit Éléphant - Le Petit Journal 1936 *Silly Symphony The Further Adventures of The Three Little Pigs de Walt Disney traduit Symphonie Folâtre Les Trois Petits Cochons - Le Petit Journal 1936-1937 *Silly Symphony Donald Duck (Silly Symphony) traduit Symphonie Folâtre Donald le Canard - Le Petit Journal de Walt Disney 1937 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs de Walt Disney traduit Symphonie Folâtre Blanche-Neige et les Sept Gnomes - Le Petit Journal 1938 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs de Walt Disney traduit *Pinocchio Silly Symphony de Walt Disney traduit Pinoche - Le Petit Journal 1939-1940 Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains - Le Petit Journal 1938 *Speed Spaulding de Marvin Bradley traduit Jean le Météore - Le Petit Journal 1940 *Strange as it Seems de Elsie Hix traduit Étrange Peut-être Mais Vrai - Le Petit Journal 1953-1954 *Superman de Wayne Boring traduit Le Surhomme - Le Petit Journal 1958-1960 puis 1962-1966 T: *Tarawa The Story of a Battle de Book-of-the-Month Club traduit À l'Assaut d'un Atoll - Le Petit Journal de Robert Sherrod par John W. Mayo 1945 *Ted Towers Animal Master de Frank Buck traduit Ramenez-les Vivants! - Le Petit Journal 1936-1939 *The Better Half de Bob Barnes traduit La Douce Moitié - Le Petit Journal 1960 *The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks traduit Les Jumeaux du Capitaine - Le Petit Journal 1933-1937 puis 1947-1958 *The Case of the Black-Eyed Blonde Perry Mason de Book-of-the-Month Club de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout traduit La Blonde à l'Oeil au Beurre Noir - Le Petit Journal 1945 *The Count of Monte Cristo de Jack Kirby alias Jack Cortez traduit Le Comte de Monte-Cristo - Le Petit Journal 1945-1946 *The Flibbertys de Ray Helle traduit Les Tartempions - Le Petit Journal 1960-1961 *The Fountainhead de Book-of-the-Month Club de Ayn Rand par Frank Godwin traduit La Source de Vie - Le Petit Journal 1946 *The Foxes of Harrow de Book-of-the-Month Club de Frank Yerby par Lawrence Butcher traduit Les Fox de Harrow - Le Petit Journal 1946 *The G-Man de Lou Hanlon traduit [Nom de la Loi - Le Petit Journal 1936 *The Good Old Days de Erwin Hess traduit Le Bon Vieux Temps - Le Petit Journal 1953-1954 *The Harder They Fall de Book-of-the-Month Club de Budd Schulberg par Lawrence Butcher traduit Les Pieds d'Argile - Le Petit Journal 1948 *The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake traduit Le Coeur de Julie Martin - Le Petit Journal 1954-1958 *The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake traduit Julie Martin - Le Petit Journal 1956 *The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake traduit Julie - Le Petit Journal 1956-1958 *The Human Comedy de Book-of-the-Month Club de William Saroyan par Nick Hoffer traduit La Comédie Humaine - Le Petit Journal 1944 *The Jackson Twins de Dick Brooks traduit Les Jumelles Ayotte - Le Petit Journal 1953-1956 *The Lost Weekend de Book-of-the-Month Club de Charles Jackson par F.R. Gruger traduit Une Fin de Semaine Perdue - Le Petit Journal 1945 *The Sad Sack de George Baker traduit Tinomme - Le Petit Journal 1948-1950 *The Seventh Cross de Book-of-the-Month Club de Anna Seghers par William Sharp traduit La Septième Croix - Le Petit Journal 1944 *The Snake Pit de Book-of-the-Month Club de Mary Jane Ward par Frank Godwin traduit La Fosse aux Serpents - Le Petit Journal 1946 *The Song of Bernadette de Book-of-the-Month Club de Franz Werfel par Harold Foster traduit Le Chant de Bernadette - Le Petit Journal 1943 *The Story of the Savior de Walt Scott traduit L'Histoire du Christ - Le Petit Journal 1949 *There Oughta be a Law de Al Fagaly traduit C'est Toujours Comme Ça - Le Petit Journal 1949-1973 *Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young traduit Richard le Téméraire - Le Petit Journal 1938-1954 *True Comics de Sam Glankoff traduit Héros de la Mer - Le Petit Journal 1941 *True Comics de Sam Glankoff traduit Héros des Services Secrets Américains - Le Petit Journal 1941-1942 *True Comics de Sam Glankoff traduit Récits Authentiques - Le Soleil 1945-1946 *True Comics épisode Davy Crockett de Sam Glankoff traduit Davy Crockett, un Héros Sans Peur - Le Petit Journal 1941-1942 *True Comics épisode Davy Crockett de Sam Glankoff traduit Louis Pasteur, Dompteur de Microbes - Photo-Journal 1946 *True Life Adventures de Walt Disney traduit Les Surprises de la Nature - Le Petit Journal 1955-1960 *Twice Told Tales de Paul Berdanier traduit Vieux Contes Oubliés - Le Petit Journal 1937 V: *Vic Jordan de Paine et Elmer Wexler traduit Vic Jordan - Le Petit Journal 1942 W: *Wake of The Red Witch de Book-of-the-Month Club de Garland Roark par F.R. Gruger traduit Le Sillage de la Sorcière Rouge - Le Petit Journal 1947 *Willie Lumpkin de Stan Lee traduit Ignace Lamarche - Le Petit Journal 1960-1961 *Winthrop de Dick Cavalli traduit Charlot - Le Petit Journal 1966-1972 *World Hero No. 1 de George Harrisson et August-M. Froehlich traduit Winston Churchill Héros Mondial - Le Petit Journal 1941-1942